<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The other side of the story: it would have never worked by Seaxereddington</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628756">The other side of the story: it would have never worked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaxereddington/pseuds/Seaxereddington'>Seaxereddington</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What if the government dog betrayed his Lords? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Honjou, Sad Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:29:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaxereddington/pseuds/Seaxereddington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"The target escaped, he's currently somewhere unknown and won't return  knowing it's unsafe", Honjou smirked. </p><p>You naive man. </p><p> </p><p>Even if Karasuma got his lie through, would it have really worked?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Class 3-E &amp; Karasuma Tadaomi, Irina Jelavić &amp; Karasuma Tadaomi, Irina Jelavić/Karasuma Tadaomi, Karasuma Tadaomi &amp; Korosensei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What if the government dog betrayed his Lords? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The other side of the story: it would have never worked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just my thoughts on what would have happened if Karasuma had told a lie to the Ministry, I mean was it really for the better?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Honjou stood outside the old campus, watching the government agent walk down the hill. He seemed lost, stopping at a lamppost that flickered on and off.</p><p>He took out his own phone and called a number. </p><p>The man took out his phone as it vibrated and let out a ring, "Update?", he spoke in a deep voice.</p><p>The man in front of him answered with an emotionless voice, "The target escaped, he's currently somewhere unknown and won't return knowing it's unsafe". Honjou smirked.</p><p>
  <strong>You naive man. </strong>
</p><p>He put on an easy act, forcing his to grow panicked and loud enough for the phone but not the man to hear, "What?!".</p><p>"He overheard the plans in the Ministry, and has escaped to an unknown location to safety".</p><p>
  <strong>What great acting, the poor fool could've gotten away. If only they had trusted him. </strong>
</p><p>"You weren't the one who leaked the info we're you Karasuma-kun?", he asked skeptically, playing his part.</p><p>Karasuma took in a shaky breath, "No sir", he responded calmly, "I made sure I stayed quiet. I didn't know much anyways, any information would have been useless to him", he lied. </p><p>The tall man with long hair shook his head, pushing his glasses up. </p><p>
  <strong>How sad, if only he knew.</strong>
</p><p>Honjou pulled out a gun and aimed for the heart. The raven head in front of him stood still. </p><p>
  <strong>Too easy. He's not even moving an inch. </strong>
</p><p>He pulled the trigger, and gunshot rung out. The man stumbled, coughing up some blood. </p><p>Honjou walked towards him as Karasuma fell to his knees, arms shaking under his weight. He turned back, onyo for his eyes to widen. </p><p>Honjou smirked, "To think you of all people would betray the government. It is a surprise, Karasuma-kun", he said.</p><p>Karasuma's breathing was laboured, eyes starting to glaze over. </p><p>
  <strong>I'm surprised he's not dead yet. That should've hit his heart.</strong>
</p><p>"What... Are... You... Doi... Ng... Here?", said stated, panting in between words.</p><p>"You naive little boy. The government couldn't afford any mistakes. They had to make sure, you who was too close with that class, dis his job properly", he stated, a smirk dancing on his lips.</p><p>The man in front of him coughed up more blood, the crimson liquid staining the ground in red splotches, "They... Didn't trust... Me, is that... So?", he questioned despite knowing the answer.</p><p>"Unfortunately for you they didn't. The octopus doesn't know a thing, he's too busy making year books for them, the ones you asked to be educational", Honjou responded coldly, sporting a heartless smile on his face as he pushed his glasses higher up his nose.</p><p>The man collapsed in front of him, slowly dying an agonising death. </p><p>
  <strong>I'm starting to pity him. All he wanted to do was help an friend, and it killed him. </strong>
</p><p>He walked past him, then stopped, "You know, this may be for the better", Karasuma made an effort to lift his head and face Honjou through his exhaustion.</p><p>"I heard a couple died in a car crash not too long ago. A couple by the name of Karasuma", the man's droopy and glazed eyes widened.</p><p>"Mom... And... Da.. d?". The government agent's coal Black eyes said it all. </p><p>I pity him more than ever, a lie that will keep him dead, keep him from struggling.</p><p>He walked away, into the darkness and silence of the night. A vibration in his pockets caused him to take his phone out, answering the call, "Your report?".</p><p>"He's alone in the classroom. He's unlikely to make any movements from their at all".</p><p>"Excellent", Honjou could feel the zcitement and happiness from the other line. The line went silent and cut off. Suddenly a bright flash attacked the mountain where the old campus resided. No sound appeared as the beam struck from the heaven. Right after a shield erupted around the same campus, trapping the octopus. </p><p>Honjou walked back to the Ministry. </p><p>A few days later his squad and himself caught the students in the blink of an eye, before sending them to be trapped in a room. </p><p>He walked back to where a frozen corpse lay on the ground, still there from a few days ago. </p><p>Annoyance bound in his chest as he jogged back to see Karasuma's phone shut off the man lying still ont the ground with a peaceful smile.</p><p>
  <strong>How could be die with such a smile? </strong>
</p><p>Might as well let them see the sorry state of their P.E teacher. </p><p>He picked up the limp man and threw him over his shoulder, walking towards the Ministry of defense.</p><p>He arrived quite quickly, to where the students were detained. Many soldiers gasped upon his entrance, "Is that man alright? Does he need treatment?", a soldier questioned.</p><p>Honjou shook his head and entered the room.</p><p>Upon seeing the man with the scar carrying an other man, the students startled, before growling at him. </p><p>Karma narrowed his eyes.</p><p>
  <strong>So he's the ring leader. Interesting, can't wait to beat his ass. </strong>
</p><p>The man smiled, before dropping the limp figure off his shoulder and onto the floor quite harshly.</p><p>The students gasped in horror and growing sadness. </p><p>Kurahashi came closer and placed her ears to his chest, hearing nothing. The wetness of his shirt made her cringe, tears springing at the corner of her eyes. "Why...", she whispered brokenly.</p><p>The students lost their hope, coming to know their teacher who once taught them everything they knew on their assassination skills as gone. No longer breathing. </p><p>No longer alive. </p><p>Nagisa felt a stab of pain in his chest, replaced by anger as he charged at the tall man with long hair. Karma sprung into attack with him, charging with battle cries. </p><p>No one knew what happened next. The two boys were on the floor, unconscious. The glasses wearing man stood over then with a smirk. "Try and reach that octopus, we'll be prepared. We'll capture you how many times it takes", he warned before waking away. </p><p>Leaving the students in mourning over the corpse of one of their beloved teacher. Nagisa and Karma opened their eyes lazily, slowly regaining conscious. </p><p>"Wha?", Nagisa sat up, before seeing their P. E teacher on the ground, lifeless. The pain returned, as tears forced their way into his eyes.</p><p>"Everyone", Ritsu pieped up from their phones. Her face was tear streaked, "Karasuma-sensei has a message for us". </p><p>Kurahashi shook her head, tears freely falling from her eyes. </p><p>"Tell the students", Karasuma's voice emitted from the phone, eliciting a few sobs and more tears, "They were a pleasure to teach. Every second I spent with them was a memory I could never forget. I love every single one of them". </p><p>Karma couldn't hold the back the tear as he ground his teeth to shut down the sobs. Nagisa ound his fist on the ground, letting his tears fall freely. "It'll be hard without me, but trust my colleagues and Irina, they'll protect you all. Thank you... For this amazing year, and goodbye". </p><p>The dam broke. </p><p>The students broke out into small cries, mourning their teacher who lay dead before them. </p><p>
  <strong>One of their teachers was already condemned to death, and now another has died. How were they ever going to reach Koro-sensei? </strong>
</p><p>"He also left us and Bitch-sensei a few things, in case we still wanted to try and see Koro-sensei". </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's a Karunagi fic where Nagisa becomes a badass and tries to kill Karasuma because he blames him on Koro-sensei's death for telling the government they could attack him, when he was busy I just wanted to explore that.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>